I am Dr Drakken
by captainkodak1
Summary: Dr. Drakken speaks to us while we visit his lair.


Kim Possible and the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company.

_I appreciate all the e-mails and reviews. I am back with the "I am" series now. The letter series that I have started with Kim, her dad and Ron will continue, but at a slower pace. I may not get back to the "High on the Mountain" stories for awhile. I am really going to have to think on that because I will have to come up with completely new characters and villains and that will take a lot of work. I have two series running now and I am having a great time, I write in the evenings and on weekends to relax .

* * *

**I am Drakken** _

Greetings, one and all, welcome to my newest lair. Find a seat if you can, but don't touch anything, I wouldn't want anyone to have an "accident". Shego, make sure no one gets too nosy.

"Right, Dr. D., like these folks would want anything of yours." some girl in a green suit grumbled. "Hey, anyone of you touch anything, it will be the last thing you touch" as she said that her hands started to glow.

"Shego, get a grip, just watch them." I am sorry about my partner. Sometimes she has some anger issues.

"WHAT?" the girl interrupted.

Nothing, Nothing, Shego, just do whatever it is that you do.

That girl worries me. I mean she is my assistant and partner, but sometimes I wonder who is in charge around here. I have the most brilliant ideas on taking over the world and she just laughs at them. They are all brilliant ideas.

"yeah right" said the girl.

Shego, just go do the laundry or something.

"WHAT?" the girl screamed.

Oh, excuse me, I meant to say that I paid you the other day and you have the afternoon off.

"That's better" the girl said and left the room.

That girl scares me sometimes, but I couldn't take over the world without her. She is the brawn of our little team. She can out fight anybody. She can even beat Kim Possible.

Oh, Kim Possible, she thinks she is all that, but she is not. She is always messing up my plans and making me look like a fool. My partner can beat her though. It is really interesting to see those two fight. It would almost be a dance or a ballet. Shego's hands glowing, the two of them leaping and jumping all over the place. Yet, somehow, Kim Possible wins most of the time. I can find the most hidden lair, and she still finds me. Always, right at my moment of glory, she comes in and just spoils everything. One time, though, I did have her under my power. I had made a thought control chip and had been able to place it on Kim, and then she was under my power. I had tested the chip on my assistant, Shego first. It sure was nice then, I would tell her what to do, and she would do whatever I said. Then Kim Possible came along and I had her under my power also. Oh, happy days, the things I could have done and the things I could have been. But, Kim Possible's brothers and her partner the buffoon were able to get the control chips to stop working. Not having Kim Possible under my power any more was not the worst thing to happen then. The worst thing was what my partner did to me. I rather not talk about it; it hurts just to think about it.

Kim also has a partner, a buffoon called Ron Stoppable. He has always been Kim's partner, although I don't know why. The two of them are so different; they could not be any more different. Kim is smart, pretty and athletic. The buffoon is not quite all there in the brains department, a little lazy, and by Shego's standards not much to look at. He may seem to cause more trouble for Kim than he does for Shego and me, yet the two of them always seem to beat us. But, no matter what when you see the buffoon; you better start looking for Kim Possible. He can be such a distraction that by the time you realize what has happened, the two of them have beaten you. They actually are a good team, but if you split them up, they don't do so well. I wonder if that is a way to defeat them. Oh well, maybe in time Shego and I will try and split them up.

The two of them know each other so well that they can work in unison without even thinking about it. We have spied on the two of them some recently. The two of them appear to be becoming an item. This may be because of an incident where Shego and I were breaking into another scientist's lab to stea… no excuse me to outsource some research, development and design. We outsourced a device that made any electronic device tremendously more powerful. As usual, Kim and the buffoon showed up and caused trouble. Actually this time, the buffoon almost did a good job. Kim and Shego really got into a good fight, but during the fight, another of the scientists inventions fell on them. I found out later that this invention was a chip that controlled the emotions of the person wearing them. Shego all of a sudden became nice, then crying then nice again, and then the one thing that really freaked me out. She acted like she really liked me, I mean kissy face and all. I didn't realize till later that the buffoon was having the same problem with Kim Possible. She was chasing him all over school, passing him sweet notes and at one point grabbed him and kissed him in front of everyone around.

I ran into Ron at the Middleton Parade. Shego and I had gone to use the electronic thing to enhance whatever device I could get to destroy Kim Possible and Ron. I ran into Professor Bortel and grabbed the emotion control device from him to use it to superpower the emotion control. Well, I did a big booboo. I short-circuited the emotion device in the anger mode. I first I thought it was great, Kim Possible would take care of Ron, and that would be the end of the two of them. Then Bortel informed me that there were two chips and I realized why Shego was acting so funny. It was time to run and hide, but the buffoon got the better hiding places due to his superior dibb calling. Kim found us and Ron had to run. Wow, I have never seen Kim so mad. Kim was able to break the control of the chip when she realized that Ron was really in trouble with Shego. I wonder if Kim's really has feelings for Ron and that enable her to break the control of the chip. I told Kim and the buffoon that it wasn't over yet. Then the buffoon reminded me that Shego was still under the power of the anger mode. I thought it might be a good time to run, but I wasn't fast enough, Shego found me. Shego did things to me then I will never forget.

Well, that's all the time I have for you today, you need to leave now. I have to destroy Kim Possible somehow. I still don't know how I am going to handle Shego now after the moodulator incident. I found out that the emotions shown by the person wearing the chips are the emotions they really feel only enhanced. Does Shego really care for me?

Does Kim Possible really care for the buffoon? I have got to find a way to get rid of Kim Possible. Hmm, if Kim acted that way toward Ron when she had the chip on her, what would happen if Ron had the chip on him? Could I use that to break up the team? Maybe I could steal both chips again and put it on both of them. What damage could that cause? Hmmm, evil thoughts and more evil thoughts where will they end?

"In jail" said the girl as she returned to the room. "Where we always end up after one of your schemes."

"Shego!" yelled Drakken.

"WHAT??!!" she yelled back.

I think all of you better leave quickly, I think my partner and I are going to have a disagreement and it will not be pretty. Use the emergency door. If you see Kim Possible out there anywhere, ask her to send the EMT squad. I have a feeling I'm going to need them in a little while.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked my take on Drakken.I plan to post a second part to Shego sometime soon. I also have a short little fic about a ski trip for Kim and Ron. That should be up in the next couple of days. I am also working on Kim's answer to Ron in the series of Kim letters. I think the next I am will be Barkin or Tim and Jim. 


End file.
